


What's in a French Kiss?

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, No Slash, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-27
Updated: 2005-03-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: S1 Frenching scene from Brian's POV,





	What's in a French Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Movie. SO. Boring. 

Must watch….must watch….be a good friend Brian. FUCK does he have to press up against me like that!?! 

Eiffel tower…….Notre Dame……mmm I wonder if he knows how hot he looks when he concentrates; his lips slightly parted, that hot wet little tongue sticking out ever so slightly.

But he’s not concentrating on the movie. He’s watching me. 

Speaking to me with his eyes. Pleading with me to touch him, kiss him. Well….it is kinda dark in here…..what the hell.

I pull him closer and wrap my arms around his waist. And then gently press my lips to his. Oh but he is having NONE of that. He parts my lips and darts his tongue inside. Maybe it’s the boredom of the movie…maybe it’s the fact that if we were at Babylon tonight I’d have already been nicely blown…. whatever it is…. I don’t hold back. Our tongues slide together, run all over each other’s mouths, and I start to realize something a bit scary. I’m comfortable with him. Really reaaally comfortable. And this is after…oh god I can’t even say it…several fucks…. I’m sitting on the couch making out with him and I love it. He loves it too of course, but he’s suddenly not pushing it…he’s not pressed up against me anymore…he’s not shivering under my touch or pawing at me with uncontrollable desire. We’re just…. here…. kissing…. lazily and sweetly…and I’m really afraid of what that means. Debbie just said something about couples…making out in front of you….

“It’s French….we’re frenching” I reply casually….and I hardly notice I didn’t deny we were a couple. I am so fucked…. fucked…. yeah… that’s what he’s gonna be when we get home. My heart isn’t ready to completely bottom up to you Sunshine….not yet.


End file.
